Me Robo Ese Tesoro de Duende
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Todo es mi culpa debo de admitirlo, pero es que me da demasiada rabia, fui un completo imbécil, aun me cuesta creer lo que hice, comparado con él, fui un chiquillo a tu lado, su hombría me supero conquistandote a mis espaldas, lo peor del caso es que lo vi venir, pero no le di importancia porque pensé que yo seria el único hombre en tu vida, pff, que iluso fui...
1. Recuerdos

_"Hay un dicho:_

 _No se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde"_

Japón

Tokio

Uchiha's Corp. Es una empresa imponente ubicada en el centro de Tokio, en la zona empresarial mas prestigiosa que hay, en un piso alto dicho edificio se encuentra un joven rubio sentado detrás del escritorio de su oficina, recostado en el respaldo de la silla viendo por la enorme ventana que da hacia la calle, su mirada era ausente, cualquiera diría que se encuentra pensando.

El teléfono suena sacándolo de ensimismamiento obligándolo a girarse para cogerlo.

 **-** Dime.

 **-** Jefe, acaba de llamar el señor Hyuuga, quiere saber si la reunión de la tarde aún sigue en pie.

El rubio cierra los ojos tomándose con pesar el puente de la nariz, no tiene ni la mas mínima intención de atender a nadie, ni siquiera quiso ir a trabajar ese día, pero si hubiese faltado hubiese sido peor, ya que en esos momentos el edificio es un caos, sus jefes están en pleno tramite para cerrar un negocio multimillonario, se puede sentir la tensión en todos los pisos, sobre todo en los mas altos que es donde se encuentra su oficina.

 **-** Dile que sigue en pie, que venga después del medio día y antes de las 4pm por que tengo una reunión en presidencia.

La secretaria cuelga, el joven pasar su mirada por el escritorio topándose con un portarretrato, lo coge observando la foto detenidamente, pasa su dedo por la figura femenina que se encuentra a su lado en la foto.

 **-** Sakura...

Cierra sus ojos azules dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

 **(Flash Back)**

 **-** Te lo digo en serio Kiba, mañana tengo una reunión en presidencia, mamá esta súper emocionada, ya mando a comprar un traje elegante, esta oportunidad no se la dan a cualquiera, si todo sale bien mi oficina subirá 10 pisos, todo un lujo.

 **-** Que bien, entonces haz tu mayor esfuerzo, ¿Cuanto ganarías?

 **-** Eso es lo mejor, el doble o puede que hasta más, lo primero que haré será comprarme un departamento lujoso en el centro, mira es aquí, entremos.

Los dos hombres entraron a una librería, era enorme.

 **-** No juegues, ¿Como rayos vas a encontrar el libro en esta inmensidad? Es súper inmensa, ahora entiendo por que hablan tanto de esta librería, creo que es el doble de grande que la biblioteca de la facultad, ¿No crees?

Este se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Nunca he entrado aúna biblioteca.

 **-** Ya, se me olvidaba que tu eres alérgico a los libros.

 **-** En fin, necesitó encontrar ese libro como sea se lo prometí a Ino por su cumpleaños.

Caminaron rodeando los estantes esquivando a las demás personas.

 **-** ¿Por que tantas personas?

 **-** No se, solo se que ya me quiero ir, me siento asfixiado, no debí de haber aceptado lo que la rubia esa me dijo sin prestarle atención.

 **-** Mira allá.

El chico señaló a una joven que estaba de espaldas a ellos, estaba hablando con unas personas indicándoles algo, pensaron que trabaja ahí así que se acercaron.

 **-** Suben las escaleras y la segunda estantería a mano derecha.

 **-** Muchas gracias joven.

 **-** Eh, disculpa, es que estoy buscando un libro.

La chica se volteó, tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, era alto, rubio de ojos azules, el chico al verla de frente sonrió inconsciente, era hermosa, ella le dedicó una sonrisa la cual catalogó como encantadora.

 **-** ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

 **-** Oye que me haces sentir viejo si me tratas de usted **-** Le sonrió abiertamente **.-** Estoy buscando este libro.

Le tendió un papelito, al tomarlo se rozaron sus manos, se vieron a los ojos, la chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** A ver... Este lo puedes conseguir subiendo las escaleras de la izquierda.

 **-** ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? Es que soy muy torpe y lo mas seguro aunque ni me creas es que me confunda y me pierda en esta inmensidad.

Le sonrió con la intención de que ella aceptara, desde que la vio le llamó la atención, quería saber mas de ella, tenía que conseguir su número.

 **-** No te voy a hacer nada, solo te pido que me acompañes **-.** Le tendió la mano **.-** Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, trabajo en la empresa "Uchiha's Corp." Realmente necesito ese libro por que prometí regalárselo a mi hermana en su cumpleaños, es este viernes **-.** Haciéndole ojitos para que aceptara **.-** Por favor, en serio, no quiero morir sin conocer a mis nietos.

La joven soltó una risita para después tomarle la mano.

 **-** Haruno Sakura, esta bien te voy a acompañar, sígueme.

La siguió hasta donde estaba el libro, ella lo tomó de la estantería para entregárselo en la mano.

 **-** Gracias, Sakura-chan.

 **-** De nada.

Se quedaron viéndose sin decir nada.

 **-** ¡Naruto! **-.** El Uzumaki maldijo internamente a su amigo, miró hacia abajo, se lo encontró haciéndole señas hacia su reloj de muñeca.

 **-** Bueno si eso es todo, creo que te están esperando.

 **-** Si, gracias nuevamente, oye... ¿Puedes darme tú número? Es que realmente me llamas la atención y quisiera invitarte a comer, claro si no te molesta, mañana tengo una reunión muy importante para ver si me dan un ascenso, si quieres te puedo llevar a cenar ¿A que hora sales?

 **-** Aun no he aceptado **-.** Este sonrió apenado mientras se alborotaba el cabello **.-** Vamos a hacer algo, dime un lugar y la hora, te voy a esperar la primera media hora, si asistes y todo sale bien te doy mi número, ¿Te parece?

 **-** Excelente, estoy de acuerdo.

 **-** Suerte mañana **-.** Lo miró a los ojos, este le sonrió agradecido.

 _Desde ese día me conquistaste, sabia que debías ser mía, no podía dejar de pensarte._

 **-** Tu familia es increíble Naruto, tú mamá cocina delicioso, Ino me cayo de maravilla, creo que podemos llegar a ser amigas.

 **-** Me alegro que te haya gustado mi familia, estaba súper nervioso de que los conocieras, le gustaste a Ino créelo.

Se detuvieron al llegar al carro de la chica, la soltó de la mano para agarrarla de la cintura dándole un beso en los labios.

 **-** Ahora solo falta que tú conozcas a mis padres.

 **-** ¿Que? No, no hay problema, no te preocupes, me conformo con saber que tu mama es una excelente diseñadora de ropa y tu papá un gran inversionista.

 **-** Naruto, no me digas que tienes miedo de conocer a mis padres.

 **-** A tu madre no tanto, seguro que fue por ella que saliste tan hermosa, pero a tu padre si, eres su única hija, obviamente no me va a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

 **-** Vamos a hacer algo, la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños, mi papá va a hacer una de sus famosas parrilladas, trae a tú familia, papá se va a tener que comportar, no te preocupes.

 **-** Esta bien, esta bien.

 _Poco a poco te fuiste metiendo más y más en mi vida,_ _me fuiste conquistando con tus espléndidas sonrisas y yo te_ _fui queriendo más de lo que imaginé._

Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta de su departamento le pegó un fuerte olor a comida, su estomago rugió, olía demasiado rico, dejó e saco y el maletín en el sillón, desatándose la corbata se acercó a la cocina, allí encontró a Sakura de espaldas con un conjunto demasiado provocativo, tenia puesto un short que dejaba en evidencia sus torneadas piernas blancas, se acercó abrazándola por detrás.

 **-** Tadaima Sakura-chan, huele fenomenal.

 **-** Okaeri Naruto, gracias, me imaginé que llegarías tarde y con mucha hambre, así que me tomé la molestia de cocinarte, espero no te moleste.

 **-** Para nada **-.** Mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

 **-** Detente, si sigues con eso vas a hacer que se me queme la comida.

Este soltó una carcajada.

 **-** Después de la comida viene el postre, también tengo hambre de ti.

 **-** Anda a bañarte mientras termino de cocinar.

 _Ese día tomé la decisión que cambiaria todo, pensé que fortalecería nuestra relación, realmente quería hacer de todo contigo,_ _casarnos y_ _tener una familia._

Sakura iba fregando los platos pasándoselos a Naruto para que este los secara y guardara.

 **-** ¿Ya tienes todo listo para el fin de semana?

 **-** Absolutamente todo, hablé con Hinata para que se encargue de la librería estos dos días, soy tuya el fin de semana completo.

 **-** Eso me gusta, por cierto hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Con el trapo se secó las manos caminando hacia la sala, la Haruno también se secó las manos para seguirlo.

 **-** He estado pensado... **-.** Las mejillas se le colorearon **.-** Tenemos una relación estable, este departamento es mío, lo compré con el dinero que me dieron con el nuevo cargo, así que... Tú vienes casi que todos los días, incluso hay veces en las que te quedas, estaba pensado... ¿Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo? No se si creas que es muy apurado, si lo crees así te entiendo, de todas maneras ya tienes una llave.

Sakura se acercó posando una mano en su mejilla, lo besó suavemente.

 **-** Esta bien, acepto mudarme contigo.

El ojiazul le regaló una de sus sonrisas características de suma alegría, la abrazó fuertemente para después besarla con pasión, a trompicones se dirigieron al cuarto.

 _Todo iba tan bien, la semana siguiente te mudaste, iluminaste mi vida, le diste alegría, eras todo para mi, pensé que te hacia feliz, que solo_ _tenías_ _ojos para_ _mí._

 **-** Naruto ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estas descuidando a Sakura, llegas tarde y te vas súper temprano y los fin de semana en vez de disfrutarlos con ella te quedas durmiendo o peor aún, metido en la laptop trabajando, ¿Para eso le pediste que se mudara contigo? ¿Para dejarla tirada en el departamento, que te cocine y te complazca cuando te de la gana? Sakura esta muy triste, tienes suerte que aún no te ha botado, entiendo que estés full, pero eso no quiere decir que no le puedas dedicar un par de horas a tu novia, no es justo, no tienes tiempo para ella pero para el trabajo y para beber con Kiba si.

 _Ino_ _tenia razón, por andar pendiente del trabajo estaba dejando de lado a_ _Sakura_ _, no podía permitirme eso, no después de que ella aceptara vivir conmigo y_ _aún_ _después calarse todo esta obsesión que me esta atacando por trabajar_ _, el único culpable soy yo, me empezaron a exigir el doble en la oficina ya que al conseguir el ascenso el trabajo y las responsabilidades aumentaron, y en mi afán en dale más importancia de la debida al trabajo para demostrar que no se equivocaron al darme ese puesto, te fui perdiendo._

 **-** Dime.

 **-** Señor, su novia esta en la línea 2, ¿Le paso la llamada o le digo que esta ocupado?

 **-** Yo la atiendo **-.** Presiona el botón para comunicarse con la línea 2 **.-** Hola Saku, ¿Cómo estas?

 **-** _Bien, solo llamaba para ver si esta noche vas a llegar temprano, compre unos ingredientes para preparar_ _te ramen_ _, ¿Crees que puedas llegar para la cena?_

Naruto miró el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las 4 de la tarde, a las cinco tenía reunión en presidencia, si hacía un esfuerzo podía llegar a las 8 al departamento.

 **-** Si, a las 4 tengo una reunión, normalmente duran una hora, así que creo que llego a las 8.

 _ **-**_ _Has un esfuerzo para llegar ¿Si? Por favor,_ _se que_ _podemos salir_ _adelante_ _de esta situación_ _ **-.**_ _Naruto_ _asintió_ _aún_ _sabiendo que_ _Sakura_ _no lo veía, ella se despidió con un te quiero correspondido por_ _él_ _, tranco suspirando, al salir de la reunión_ _tenía_ _que bajar a terminar lo_ _más_ _rápido los_ _documentos_ _que_ _aún_ _tenía_ _incompletos._

Miró por enésima vez su reloj de muñeca, 6:45pm la reunión se extendió mas de lo que creyó, el presidente viajaría fuera del país el fin de semana, o sea dentro de 4 días para cerrar un trato así que estaban hablando de todo lo que se haría en su ausencia, su hijo mayor Uchiha Itachi tomaría el mando de la empresa en lo que su padre estuviera fuera, Uchiha Fugaku necesitaba unos papeles que estaban en la posesión de Naruto, le habla dicho que no se preocupara, que fácilmente se los podía entregar el viernes o incluso si se encontraba full de trabajo se los podía enviar por fax el sábado en la mañana, pero el Uzumaki prefería terminarlos de una vez.

 **-** Bueno señores, esto es todo, se pueden retirar, espero que todo haya quedado claro, no hay mas nada que acotar, buenas noches a todos.

Se levantó tomando unos papeles que le había entregado el abogado de la empresa, Hatake Kakashi, bajó tres pisos hasta su oficina, su secretaria ya se había ido, entró a la oficina sentándose en la silla, vio la hora, 7pm, suspiró viendo los papeles que había colocado sobre el escritorio, rebuscó hasta encontrar los que su jefe necesitaba, volvió a ver la hora, tenía tiempo hasta el viernes, pero él no quería entregárselos el último día, si no al siguiente para que Uchiha Fugaku viera lo eficiente que es, no sabia que hacer, si se quedaba a terminar el trabajo se pasaría de la hora y Sakura se molestaría, si se iba para llegar a tiempo a su departamento tendría que trabajar el doble o hasta el triple el dia siguiente, suspiró frustrado apoyando los codos en el escritorio cubriéndose la cara con las manos, extrañado escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

 **-** Adelante **-.** Habló fuerte para que lo escucharan mientras bajaba los codos, tuvo que ocultar la sorpresa cuando vio quien se asomaba por la puerta.

 **-** Solo pasaba por las oficinas para ver quien se va a quedar hasta tarde para notificárselo al guardia, ¿Te vas a quedar o vienes de salida?

Inconsciente dirigió su mirada a los papeles en su escritorio atrayendo la mirada del otro hombre.

 **-** Hmp, ¿Piensas quedarte por los documentos que mi papá necesita? Por favor Uzumaki, eres de los empleados que se quedan hasta tarde, eso me enferma, ¿No tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Si acaso tienes novia? Sal a divertirte, te hace falta, además, trabajo en exceso es malo, mamá siempre lo dice.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

 **-** No se preocupe, igual tengo otros documentos que terminar para mañana, tengo la noche libre, puedo quedarme un rato mas sin problemas.

 **-** No estamos en horario de trabajo asi que no me tratas de usted, al fin y al cabo somos compañeros.

 **-** Lo tendré en cuenta.

 **-** ¿Entonces piensas quedarte? **-.** El rubio asintió **.-** Ya que insistes **-.** Hizo ademán de irse, pero se mantuvo ahí indeciso **.-** En estos días te escuché decir que tienes una novia que trabaja en una librería.

 **-** Es la dueña de ''Konoha, El Mundo de los Libros''.

 **-** ¿En serio? Es justo lo que necesito, si no te molesta, es solo que a mi mamá le encanta leer pero hay unos libros que quiere y no los encuentra, ¿Tú crees que los pueda encontrar ahí? He escuchado acerca de esa librearía, dicen que es grandiosa.

El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.

 **-** A diferencia de Sakura a mi no me gustan los libros, así que no se, pero puedes pasarte a ver, si llegas a hablar con ella le dices que vas de mi parte para que te ayude.

 **-** Excelente, mañana mismo voy a pasar, adiós.

 _"_ _Lo vi llegar,_ _  
_ _Y no pensé que importaría_ _"_

Llegué al departamento a las once de la noche, suspiré cerrando la puerta principal, cuando pasé por el comedor vi toda la cena, estaba fría, con parsimonia empecé a guardar y limpiar todo, al terminar me dirigí al cuarto, me ducharía y acostaría.

Cuando entré supe de inmediato que no podría hacer lo segundo, por lo menos no en mi cama, Sakura yacía acurrucada abrazando contra su pecho a Apolo, un gato azul persa de color gris plomo, se lo trajo con ella cuando se mudó, empecé a desvestirme para ducharme, al sentarme en la cama para quitarme los zapatos la bestia peluda abrió los ojos, al reconocerme me lanzó una mirada filosa acompañada de un gruñido, lo ignoré para terminar de desvestirme y ducharme.

 _Esa noche dormí en el sillón_ , _al despertarme para ir a trabajar_ _Sakura_ _ya no estaba, eso no me_ _gustó_ _, que saliera tan temprano no_ _significaba nada_ _bueno, de paso se había llevado el plato de comida de la bola de pelos, ella casi siempre se llevaba_ _al gato_ _cuando tenía el día libre y aprovechaba para ir a_ _la librería, pero nunca_ _se llevaba el_ _plato de comida_ _._


	2. Y Te Empezaba a Conquistar

Buenas chicos! Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, lo subí de una manera rápida y no pude aclarar los puntos, primero se trata de una historia corta, de 4 capítulos, los párrafos en letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Naruto.

Sin mas que decir espero de corazón que este mini fic sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos review xD

Si veo movimiento en los comentarios subo el otro esta noche, si no, nos vemos mañanas queridos lectores!

* * *

 **-** Itachi, es la hora de almorzar, me voy, avísame cualquier eventualidad, después de almorzar voy a ver si le consigo el libro a mamá **-.** El pelinegro le asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando.

Uchiha Sasuke salió de la empresa, pasó a comer a un restaurante de comida italiana cerca de ahí para después dirigirse al lugar donde quedaba la tan famosa librería, "Konoha, El Mundo del Libro" había escuchado hablar de ella ya que al final de esta habían unas escaleras que te llevaban a una terraza al aire libre donde podías sentarte a tomar café, chocolate o comer galletas, le parecía interesante.

* * *

Cuando hubo entrado quedó impresionado, era más grande de lo que creyó, empezó a caminar revisando los estantes, se encontraba fascinado.

Por otro lado, una pelirosa apoyada de la baranda del primer piso lo observaba detenidamente desde el mismísimo instante que entró a la librería, juraba que lo conocía de algo, pero no estaba segura, de lo que si estaba segura era de lo sexy que se veía con ese traje negro resaltando la corbata azul rey que llevaba, cuando el hombre alzó la cabeza para observar todo el establecimiento Sakura contuvo el aliento, era guapísimo, el cabello negro alborotado en la parte de atrás, tez blanca, nariz perfilada, labios exquisitos, no pudo verle bien los ojos, aunque creía que los tenía oscuros, lo detalló de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, sintió su cara enrojecer, nunca había hecho eso, mirar detenidamente a un hombre de esa manera, pero es que sus ojos se movían solos por el cuerpo de aquel espécimen masculino, era todo un adonis y el porte que tenían la hacían delirar, se veía imponente, intimidante, gracias a eso podía deducir que se trataba de un hombre de negocios.

 **-** ¡Sakura!

Bajó la mirada hacia Hinata la cual agitaba los brazos para que la ubicara, Sasuke que estaba cerca de la pelinegra al escuchar el nombre puso atención.

 **-** Ino ya volvió así que voy a salir a almorzar, ¿Te traigo algo?

 **-** No, gracias, vete no te preocupes.

Cuando hubo despedido a la pelinegra volvió a dirigir su mirada al hombre que había entrado, esta vez se topó con un par de ojos color negro, inevitablemente su corazón se aceleró, por Merlín que esos ojos la atraparon, eran intensos, te incitaban a pecar, el hombre le regaló una sonrisa de lado, se sintió enrojecer.

 **-** Señorita, disculpe **-.** Tuvo que apartar la mirada prácticamente obligada **.-** Quisiera saber donde puedo conseguir los libros de gastronomía.

 **-** Tiene que bajar las escaleras, a mano derecha hasta el final.

 **-** Muchas gracias.

 **-** No se preocupe.

Cuando miró hacia abajo se decepcionó, el joven de ojos negros ya no estaba, suspiró sin poder evitarlo separándose de la baranda para caminar por la librería, quizás lo encontraba por ahí, cuando giró en el pasillo chocó de bruces con un pecho, pero un pecho muy duro, por instinto al perder el equilibrio se agarró de la camisa de la persona con la que había chocado, al alzar la mirada se le cortó la respiración, era el mismo joven de ojos oscuros, eran tan negros que le costaba diferenciar el iris de la pupila, ahora que lo miraba de frente estaba mas que segura que era mas menos de su edad.

 **-** Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es solo que… Bueno, en realidad si fue mi intención tropezarme contigo pero no de esta manera tan brusca **-.** Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa como pidiéndole disculpas **.-** Es solo que desde que te vi desde allá abajo quedé enganchado con tus ojos, son de un hermoso color verde jade.

Sakura no podía articular palabra, estaba perdida en sus ojos negros, aún lo mantenía agarrado de la camisa, su cerebro le ordenaba a sus manos que lo soltaran pero estas no obedecían y si a eso le sumamos que gracias a la cercanía había logrado inhalar el perfume que tenía, se sentía aturdida.

 **-** ¿Te estoy intimidando? Si es así discúlpame.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás obligándola a soltarlo, dejó caer los brazos a los lados, el pelinegro le sonreía divertido, seguro por la cara que ella tenía.

Sakura carraspeó para obligarse a hablar.

 **-** ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

 **-** Sasuke **-.** Ella lo miró sin entender **.-** Uchiha Sasuke, así me llamo, no me parece que una joven tan hermosa me trate de usted **-.** Le tendió la mano.

 **-** Haruno Sakura, ¿Tienes que ver con "Uchiha's Corp"?

 **-** Mi padre es el dueño.

 **-** A lo mejor te parecerá raro, pero... ¿Anoche hubo una reunión en la tarde? Es que mi… **-.** Se mordió el labio indecisa, Sasuke amo ese gesto.

 **-** Uzumaki Naruto **-.** Ella lo miró con sorpresa **.-** ¿Por él me ibas a preguntar no? **-.** Ella asintió **.-** Si, anoche hubo una reunión muy importante, terminó antes de las 7, antes de irme de la empresa me fijé que él aún seguía en su oficina, me acerqué preguntándole si se iba a quedar a lo cual me respondió que siya que no tenia planes para la noche **-.** Se dio cuenta que la mirada de ella cambio.

 **-** ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Qué no tenia planes para la noche?

 **-** Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Negó con la cabeza, pero el Uchiha se dio cuenta que mentía ya que había apretado los puños frunciendo la boca.

 **-** Permiso.

Cuando pasó por su lado la agarró delicadamente del codo sin ni siquiera haber tomado la decisión.

 **-** También estaba buscando un libro, si no es mucha molestia, es para mi mamá, tiene tiempo buscándolo y… **-.** La vio a los ojos los tenía brillosos, claramente reteniendo las lágrimas, de pronto sin saber porque sintió una impotencia hacia aquel rubio.

 **-** Es que estos momento no me siento… **-.** La interrumpió.

 **-** ¿Un café o agua? Creo que necesitas aire libre, he escuchado maravillas de la terraza que hay en este lugar, ¿Me acompañas? No se donde queda, pero si te niegas dejo de insistir.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, se veía apenado, quizás por revelarle sin saber lo de Naruto, Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada.

 **-** Sígueme.

Caminó hasta llegar a la terraza sentándose en un banco alejado, el que se encontraba mas cerca del borde de la baranda mientras esperaba a Sasuke, cuando este llegó le ofreció una taza de chocolate con unas plantillas de vainilla.

 _"Y te empezaba a conquistar_

 _Convirtiéndote en mi enemiga"_

 **-** ¿Estas bien? Si no querías me lo hubieses dicho así no insistía, no quiero pensar que aceptaste por que te sentiste presionada **-.** Sakura lo miró logrando que este se callara.

 **-** Acepté venir por que quise, no me sentí presionada, es solo que... **-.** Suspiró desviando su mirada hacia la ciudad.

 **-** ¿Es por Uzumaki? ¿Dije algo malo?

 **-** ¿Sabes? Cuando todo empezó, me sentía muy molesta, estaba enojada contigo, bueno no contigo en específico, con la empresa en general.

 **-** ¿Y eso por que?

 **-** Naruto últimamente ha tenido demasiado trabajo, llega súper tarde al departamento y se va temprano y los días libres es puro trabajando, se que tú no eres el culpable... Pero es que...

 **-** Dijiste que te sentías molesta ¿Ya no lo estas?

 **-** No se, la empresa tiene la mitad de la culpa por mandarle tanto trabajo y la otra mitad la tiene Naruto por ser un obsesionado con el trabajo, ¿Sabes en que se quedó trabajando anoche? Me dijo que la reunión duraría una hora, cuando esta finalizara saldría de la empresa.

 **-** Le reunión se tardó mas de lo debido no te lo voy a negar, como tampoco te voy a ocultar el echo de que mi padre le solicitó a Uzumaki unos documentos importantes que necesita para el viaje, pero mi padre fue muy claro al decirle que los documentos se los podía entregar el viernes o incluso enviárselos por fax el sábado en la mañana.

 **-** ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

 **-** Cuando la reunión terminó fui a mi oficina a recoger todo para irme, como se que él es de los empleados que se quedan hasta tarde fui a su oficina a confirmar que se iba a quedar para avisarle al guardia, cuando entré a la oficina se le veía afligido, como decidiendo que hacer, pero al preguntarle si se iba a quedar rápidamente me contesto que si, yo le dije que si era por los documentos de papá que no importaba, que se fuera, que aún tenía tiempo, le pregunté si no tenía planes para la noche, ya que últimamente se quedaba hasta tarde.

 **-** Y el te dijo que no tenía.

 **-** Si, me dijo que no tenía planes y que por eso se quedaba a terminar de trabajar, ¿Me mintió? ¿Tenía planes contigo? ¿Por eso estas así?

 **-** No eran planes como tal, lo había llamado pidiéndole que llegara temprano porque había comprado los ingredientes para cocinarle su comida favorita, él me dijo que si, que después de la reunión se iba directo al departamento, ¿Ves? El único culpable es él, pudo haber salido temprano pero prefirió quedarse hasta tarde, si tú, siendo el hijo del dueño teniendo mas responsabilidades y mas trabajo que él, pudiste salir temprano ¿Por que Naruto no? **-.** Sasuke iba a responder pero Sakura no lo dejó **.-** Al menos que sea por eso, por ser el hijo del dueño no tienes tanto trabajo como los empleados.

Lo miró acusadoramente, Sasuke alzó las manos como pidiéndole que se calmara.

 **-** Pues preciosa déjame decirte que estas bien equivocada si crees que por ser el hijo del dueño no tengo trabajo,es mas creo que exactamente por ser el hijo del dueño tengo el triple de trabajo.

 **-** ¿En serio?¿Entonces no eres el vicepresidente o la mano derecha de tu padre algo así?

 **-** No, el vicepresidente es Itachi, mi hermano mayor, yo soy un empleado más, igual que Ron, aún me falta para poder optar por ese cargo, eso no es tan fácil como las personas creen.

 **-** Lo siento **-.** Se ruborizó apenada **.-** Yo pensé que… Bueno... **-.** Sasuke le sonrió.

 **-** Tranquila, la mayoría de las personas creen eso, no te preocupes.

 **-** ¿Pero ves? Otro punto a mi favor, si tú tienes mas trabajo que Naruto, ¿Por que él se queda hasta tan tarde y tú no?

 **-** Pues no sabría decirte, será por mi mamá **-.** Ella lo miró confundida **.-** Mamá siempre mantuvo a papá en el margen en cuanto al trabajo, no dejaba que llegara tarde y trabajara en la casa, solo en casos extremos cuando sea por algún trato que cerrar, cuando empecé a trabajar fue lo mismo conmigo, incluso con Itachi, además yo trato de adelantar todo lo que puedo en la oficina, son pocas las veces que me he quedado hasta tarde.

 **-** Definitivamente el problema es Naruto, de pronto agarró una obsesión por el trabajo, no pensé que eso pasaría, no se que voy a hacer.

Sasuke se levantó sentándose a su lado, le tomó las manos delicadamente, ella lo miró a los ojos, los tenía llorosos, joder que sintió envidia por aquel dobe, Sakura es hermosa, a pesar de estar conteniendo las lágrimas, esos ojos lo tenían hipnotizado, moría por verla sonreír, pero si lo hacía seguro que terminaría de caer y eso no era bueno teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de tener problemas ella tiene novio.

 **-** Lo siento, seguro que estas ocupado o apurado y yo estoy molestándote con mis problemas, dime con que libro necesitas ayuda.

Él le sonrió, se llevó las manos de la chica a los labios besándole los nudillos logrando que se sonrojara.

 **-** Eres hermosa y lo eres aún mas cuando te sonrojas, no te preocupes, es verdad que vine con la intención de comprar un libro, pero me atrajo más la idea de poder hablar contigo tranquilamente, no estoy para nada apurado, si me necesitan en la empresa Itachi se va encargar de llamarme, del resto tengo la tarde libre y que mejor manera que pasarla al lado de una señorita tan hermosa.

Se estiró colocándole un mechón rosado detrás de la oreja, Sakura tenía las mejillas del color de su cabello.

 **-** ¿Como supiste que te iba a preguntar por Naruto?

 **-** Cuando fui a su oficina le pregunté por ti, bueno, me refiero a que una vez lo escuche decir que su novia trabajaba en una librería, quise saber en cual porque es verdad lo que te dije, necesito encontrar un libro, fue cuando me dijo que eres la dueña de esta majestuosidad, antes había escuchado de esta librería, me gusta leer, quizás no tanto como a mi mamá, pero disfruto haciéndolo, pero por factor tiempo los pocos libros que he podido leer los he tenido que descargar al Ipad, en cambio mamá prefiere los libros en físico.

 **-** ¿Tienes novia Sasuke?

Cuando Sakura escuchó lo que dijo quiso morirse, pensó la pregunta, más nunca le pasó por la mente hacérsela, lo miró avergonzada incrementando su sonrojo, este le sonrió divertido.

 **-** No Sakura, no tengo novia.

La nombrada sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo al escucharlo decir su nombre, lo había susurrado de una manera seductora, tenía que controlarse, no podía perder el control con ese hombre.

 **-** Yo no quise...

 **-** No te preocupes, no me molesta, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Claro si no es molestia.

 **-** Dime.

 **-** ¿Puedes darme un recorrido por toda la librería? Es que realmente estoy fascinado, me gustaría hacer un recorrido y que mejor persona para guiarme que la dueña, todo me indica que amas con locura la lectura.

 **-** Más que a mi vida.

Y Sasuke murió, Sakura le regaló una sonrisa radiante, a pesar de que ya no había vuelta atrás no se arrepentía, sintió una calidez recorrerle todo el cuerpo solo por esa simple sonrisa.

Al terminar de beberse el chocolate y comerse las galletas, Sakura le hizo el recorrido a Sasuke por toda la librería mientras le iba explicando todo y contestando sus preguntas, Sasuke a pesar del porte serio que tiene resultó ser muy curioso respecto a los libros, se llevó varios ejemplares pero no los libros que su mamá quería.

 **-** Déjame averiguar, tengo que preguntar a ver si me los pueden conseguir, cualquier cosa te aviso, ¿Te parece?

Iban caminando hacia la caja.

 **-** Me parece excelente, toma **-.** Entregándole una tarjetica **.-** Ahí esta mi número, llámame cuando quieras o cuando tengas los libros.

Sakura había entendido la indirecta, cuando Sasuke le estaba pagando a la cajera, se subió un gato peludo color gris a la mesa de la caja, caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de Sakura sentándose ahí.

 **-** ¡Apolo!

 **-** ¿Es tuyo?

Sakura sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, cuando miró a Sasuke le vio la intención de acariciarlo.

 **-** No Sasuke, no lo vayas a tocar...

Muy tarde, Sasuke había extendido su mano hacia el hocico del gato, este la olió con desconfianza, miró a Sasuke con sus ojos azules retándolo con la mirada, el pelinegro le rozó con cautela el pelaje del cuello, poco a poco fue incrementando la caricia hasta que Apolo se hubo relajado permitiéndole incluso que lo acariciara entre las orejas ronroneando con gusto, Sakura estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo.

 **-** ¿Como lo hiciste? **-.** El se encogió de hombros **.-** Apolo es muy arisco con los extraños, mas que todo con los hombres, al único que tolera es a mi papá.

 **-** Quizás sabe que yo no soy una amenaza para ti, me esta dando su aprobación contigo, por como lo dices es muy celoso.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, penetrándola con la mirada, de pronto su celular sonó haciendo que rompiera el contacto con la mirada de la chica y dejara de acariciar al gato el cual bufó con reproche.

 **-** Dime Itachi... Ok ya voy saliendo para allá.

Colgó mirando a Sakura.

 **-** Bueno, ya no tengo ninguna excusa para permanecer más tiempo aquí y lamentándolo mucho el trabajo me llama, pase una agradable tarde contigo, Haruno Sakura, adiós, adiós Apolo **-.** El gato maulló, el Uchiha se giró para salir, pero se volvió mirando a Sakura **.-** ¿Recibiré una llamada tuya?

Ella le sonrió divertida, se refería a una llamada que no tuviera nada que ver con el libro.

 **-** No te lo puedo asegurar, pero tal vez si.

* * *

Cuando llegué en la noche supe porque Sakura se había llevado el plato de comida del animal, ya que no había regresado al departamento, saque mi celular llamándola.

 _ **-**_ _¿Alo?_

 _ **-**_ Sakura acabe de llegar al departamento y me extrañó que no estas, ¿Ya vienes en camino? ¿Pasó algo?

 _ **-**_ _Si por lo menos ayer hubieses llegado a las 9pm como hoy seria diferente, ahora es mi turno, estoy en el departamento de Hinata, pasaré la noche con ella e Ino, quizás la comida de ayer aún este buena, que tengas buen provecho._

Me colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca, estaba molesto, hoy precisamente que llegaba temprano ella iba a pasar la noche en otro lugar, ¡Demonios!


	3. Y Me Robo Ese Tesoro de Duende

**-** Me estas preocupando ototo, llevas tres días pegado al teléfono, ¿Estas esperando una llamada importante? ¿Tiene que ver con la empresa?

El pelinegro suspiró recostándose en la silla.

 **-** Si supieras.

El Uchiha mayor se sentó frente al escritorio cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

 **-** Ilumíname.

 **-** Cuando fui a buscar el libro de mamá, conocí a una muchacha, se llama Haruno Sakura, es la dueña de la librería, pasamos toda la tarde conversando y después a petición mía me guió por toda la librería enseñándomela, le di mi número para que me llamara cuando consiguiera los libros que quiere mamá... Es solo que pensé que...

 **-** Ok, es mas grave de lo que creía, a ver si entiendo, ¿Quedaste prendado de una muchacha que conociste hace tres días de la cual estas esperando una llamada que no sabes si va a llegar al menos que sea porque te consiguió los libros?

 **-** Y aun falta el premio mayor, tiene novio, Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi arrugó la frente, estaba recordando de donde le sonaba ese nombre.

 **-** ¿El rubio que siempre se queda hasta tarde?

 **-** El mismo que canta y baila, prácticamente fue por él que la conocí, fui a la librería en busca del libro sabiendo que ahí trabajaba la novia pero fue inevitable que no entablara conversación con ella, joder Itachi, es hermosa, encantadora, sus ojos me tienen atrapado y su sonrisa me mató...

 **-** Oh... No puedo creerlo, ¿El gran Uchiha Sasuke esta bobo por una mujer? Me parece increíble, ¿Que piensas hacer?

 **-** Nada, no se... Lo peor del caso es que esta teniendo problemas con el novio, así que no se... Lo único que sé es que el Uzumaki es un completo idiota por perder a semejante mujer.

 _"Te vi llorar_

 _Viviste la monotonía_

 _Y te escuchaba hablar_

 _Pero era él quien te entendía"_

 **-** ¡¿Para esto Naruto?! ¡¿Para esto me pediste que volviera?! ¡¿Para seguir llegando tarde y ahogarte en trabajo?!

 **-** Sakura... ¡Entiéndeme!

 **-** ¿Que te entienda? ¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?! ¡¿Que eres un malvado obsesionado con el trabajo?!

 **-** ¡¿Y que quieres haga?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Dime! **-.** Le exigió a gritos, Sakura lo vio con dificultad, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

 **-** ¿En serio me estas haciendo esa pregunta? Por Dios Naruto, ¿Te cuesta mucho llegar temprano a casa? Compartir conmigo como lo hacíamos antes, salir los dos el fin de semana, ¿Eso es muy difícil? Yo me vine a vivir contigo por que creí en ti, no pensé que serias de esos hombres que vive y respira para el trabajo, que todo su mundo gira alrededor del trabajo y de demostrarle al jefe que es eficiente y que no se equivocó en darle el ascenso.

 **-** Sakura-chan entiende que ese trabajo es todo lo que tengo, no sabes todo lo que he hecho para poder llegar allá donde estoy, es muy importante, no puedo perderlo, entiéndeme amor.

 **-** No puedo, me cuesta, he tratado, créeme, pero ya no puedo mas, es demasiado, prácticamente no estas nunca, te vas súper temprano, llegas súper tarde y los fines de semana te la pasas encerrado en el estudio metido en la laptop o incluso te vas a beber con Kiba ¿Y yo? ¿Estoy pintada en la pared? ¿El trabajo es más importante que tu novia?

Naruto dudó, ni siquiera supo por que no respondió al momento, pero ese milisegundo que se tardo en contestar hizo que Sakura entendiera la situación, le dolía, había querido a Naruto mas de lo que pensó, pero ya, no mas, este mes había sido mucho para ella, no iba a aguantarlo por mas tiempo, se secó las lágrimas con rabia.

 **-** Espera, no, el trabajo no es mas importante que tú, pero Sakura, esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, por los dos, estoy ganando más dinero, así si quieres puedes dejar de trabajar o por lo menos no hacer guardias y cuando te canses cerrar la librería...

 **-** Un momento, ¿Si acaso te estas escuchando? ¡Por Dios Naruto! Eso no lo estas haciendo por mi, no te caigas a mentiras, además yo no pretendo dejar de trabajar, así como tu trabajo es importante para ti, mi trabajo es mi vida y esa librería es mía, es mi sueño, me mate para poder tenerla, por nada del mundo la voy a abandonar, me voy, te aguanté seis meses, ¡Seis meses! Pero este último fue mi límite, pensé que al tener dos años juntos ibas a cambiar a como eras antes, pero me equivoqué, es mentira que vas a cambiar.

 **-** No, no te vayas Saku por favor, yo... Dame otra oportunidad te lo pido.

 **-** Gánatela, me voy del departamento, si aún quieres luchar por esta relación, sabes donde encontrarme.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando, suspiró audiblemente.

 **-** Sakura... Rayos, no se que me estas haciendo.

A la semana de haberse conocido, Sakura lo llamó, pero para decirle que había conseguido los libros, de todas maneras Sasuke aprovechó y la invitó a almorzar, le dio gracias a Kami-sama cuando esta aceptó, desde ese día hablaban más, él había guardado su número y a veces se escribían, mas que todo Sakura cuando peleaba con Naruto, ella siempre le pedía disculpas por meterlo en la relación o molestarlo para desahogarse por las peleas, Sasuke le dijo que no importaba, que se conformaba con escuchar su voz.

De eso ya seis semanas, Sasuke no sabia que hacer, Sakura ya le gustaba demasiado, mas de lo que creyó en tan poco tiempo, se sentía terriblemente mal por que a pesar de las peleas ella aún seguía con el rubio y él no tenía intención alguna de meterse en la relación, solo era un amigo de ella, no quería incitarla a nada.

Suspiró frustrado.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** El celular empezó a sonar, se tapó la cara con el brazo, no quería atender a nadie, pero solo por curiosidad lo cogió viendo la pantalla, al hacerlo se paralizó, vio la hora, media noche, maldijo al Uzumaki.

 **-** Alo.

 **-** _¿Sasuke? ¿Te desperté?_

 **-** No, estaba despierto tranquila, ¿Que pasó?

 **-** _Es solo que... Discutí con Naruto y me fui de su departamento, pero no vi la hora al salir y resulta que es muy tarde, Hinata ya esta dormida, solo me quedabas tú... Bueno... No quisieras molestarte es solo que..._

 **-** Shh, ya, te entiendo, no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no era molestia para mi, ¿Donde estas? Dame la dirección para irte a buscar.

 **-** _No, no te preocupes, tengo carro._

 **-** Ah bueno, entonces anota la dirección y dame los datos de tu auto para dárselos al vigilante y que te deje pasar, también anota la clave de ascensor, es el último piso.

 **-** _Sasuke..._

 **-** Dime.

 **-** _Gracias..._

Cuando hubo colgado después de pasarse la información se levantó para vestirse, colocándose un mono de algodón azul marino y una camiseta gris, llamó al guardia dándole los datos del carro de Sakura, se fue a la sala sentándose en el sillón mientras esperaba.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la dirección donde quedaba el edificio quedó impresionada, seguramente un solo departamento costaba el doble de su librería y Sasuke tenía el Pent-House para él solo, un guardia se le acercó a la ventana.

 **-** ¿Haruno Sakura? **-.** Le preguntó cuando bajó el vidrio, ella asintió **.-** ¿Viene sola?

 **-** Si **-.** Apolo maulló en el asiento de copiloto **.-** Bueno, no del todo.

El guardia asintió para después indicarle el lugar donde debía estacionarse, al hacerlo salió del carro entrando al edificio con Apolo en los brazos, caminó hasta el ascensor, cuando entró pulsó el botón del Pent-House, inmediatamente le pidió la clave, anotó los números que Sasuke le indicó, el ascensor empezó a subir.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró con un Sasuke en camiseta, mono y descalzo recibiéndola en la entrada, la hubiese abrazado si ella no tuviese en los brazos al gato.

 **-** Espero no te moleste que traiga a Apolo, no podía dejarlo allá.

 **-** Claro que no, me imaginé que venías con él, de todas maneras me agrada el paquete completo.

Estiró una mano acariciando la cabeza del gato, Sakura se había sonrojado por lo que dijo.

 **-** Pasa, estas en tú casa, no te preocupes ni te cohíbas, ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella lo miró apenada a la vez que dejaba en el piso al gato.

 **-** Lo supuse, ven **-.** La llevó hasta la cocina **.-** El único problema es que llegué sin ánimos de cocinar así que compré pizza, ¿Te apetece?

 **-** Como no tienes idea.

El sonrió divertido.

 **-** Siéntate mientras te sirvo.

Sakura lo observó mientras se movía por la cocina, la camiseta que tenia puesta se le pegaba al pecho y a la espalda, con total facilidad vio como se le contraían los músculos de la espalda y los brazos al estirarse para coger las cosas, estaba fascinada, disimuló cuando él se giró poniendo un plato con tres pedazos de pizza más un vaso de coca-cola.

 **-** ¿Me estas diciendo gorda? **-.** Él la miró sin entender **.-** ¿Siempre le sirves tres pedazos de pizza a tus visitas femeninas? ¿Qué te hace creer que me los puedo comer?

El soltó una carcajada.

 **-** A ver... No te estoy diciendo gorda, eres la segunda visita femenina, eso si contamos a mi mamá, si creo que eres capaz de comerte los tres pedazos y eso por que se que eres diferentes a las demás mujeres, no estas con eso de la dieta y todas esas gafedades y si te soy sincero, me gustas así.

Sus ojos brillaron al confesarle eso, Sakura se ruborizó apartando la mirada rápidamente al pedazo de pizza que se estaba comiendo.

 **-** Te preparé la habitación de invitados, es amplia y tiene aire.

 **-** Gracias otra vez Sasuke.

 **-** No te preocupes, ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Sakura le contó todo lo que había pasado a Sasuke, este la escuchaba atento, dejándola que hablara y se desahogara completamente, realmente Naruto era un completo idiota, cuando terminaron de hablar y de recoger todo Sasuke la llevó hasta la habitación.

 **-** La habitación tiene baño, si quieres utilizarlo las toallas están limpias, las acabe de colocar ummm... Bueno, te dejó para que descanses.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura se despertó se sintió desubicada, miró la habitación sin reconocerla, los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco, había discutido con Naruto, se fue del departamento terminando en el de Sasuke, se levantó metiéndose al baño para asearse, al salir se dio cuenta que Apolo no estaba en la habitación, eso la extrañó.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, el estómago le rugió cuando le pegó el olor de tocineta frita, cuando llegó a su destino la imagen que vio la sorprendió, Sasuke tenía el cabello húmedo y mas alborotado de lo normal, tenía una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo con un short blanco, Apolo estaba sentado a su lado en el piso.

 **-** ¿Tienes hambre? **-.** Sasuke le preguntó al gato, este maulló en respuesta haciéndolo reír **.-** No se si tu dueña te trajo el plato de comida, así que te va a tocar comer en la misma lata, toma.

Se agachó colocándole una lata de pescado completamente abierta más un pote de plástico pequeño con agua.

 **-** Eso, por lo que veo esta delicioso.

Sasuke se volteó topándose con Sakura.

 **-** Oyasumi **-.** Le sonrió encantador **.-** ¿Como dormiste?

 **-** Oyasumi, si te soy sincera, dormí de maravilla.

 **-** Que bien, me alegro, ven, siéntate, estoy preparando el desayuno, ¿Café? **-.** Asintió **.-** ¿Solo o con leche?

 **-** Con leche, Sasuke no tienes por que tomarte tantas molestias, yo pretendía irme temprano para no molestarte, ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

 **-** Ya te he dicho que no son molestias, eres mi invitada, así sea por una noche, respecto al trabajo, naah, que importa que un día llegue tarde, no me van a botar por eso **-.** Le sonrió divertido, ella se la devolvió.

 **-** ¿Como es que Apolo terminó aquí contigo?

 **-** Cuando iba pasando por la habitación lo escuché maullar, abrí con cuidado la puerta y él salió.

Se volteó colocando dos platos, cada uno con pan tostado, tocineta y huevos revueltos, después sacó de la nevera un jugo de naranja que dejó en la mesa con dos vasos de vidrios, más dos tazas de café.

 **-** Buen provecho.

 **-** Gracias Sasuke, todo se ve delicioso **-.** Ella lo miró con un brillito en los ojos.

 **-** Todo lo que se me lo enseñó mi mamá, además me gusta cocinar.

Desayunaron a la vez que charlaban animadamente, Sakura se sentía feliz, hace tanto tiempo que no compartía de esa manera con alguien, incluyendo la cena de anoche, Sasuke era un hombre increíble, maravilloso, se dio cuenta que siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba, la escuchaba y comprendía, no entendía como él sacaba tiempo de donde no tenía para hablar horas con ella por el celular, incluso no le importaba llegar al trabajo tarde por ella y no eran nada, amigos quizás, aún no sabia si catalogarlo de esa manera, en cambio Naruto que era su novio no podía dedicarle una sola hora de su tiempo.

Cuando recogieron todo, Sasuke la enfrentó.

 **-** ¿Tienes planes? O sea, ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Además de trabajar **-.** Ella negó.

 **-** Anoche tuve guardia así que este día lo tengo libre.

 **-** ¿Que dices si te pido que faltes al trabajo? Que pasemos un día divertido solos tú y yo, Hinata siempre se encarga de la librería, no es necesario que vayas, además es tu día libre, tienes que disfrutarlo.

Ella le sonrió.

 **-** Sasuke estas loco ¿Y tú trabajo? ¿Tu papá no te va a regañar por faltar?

 **-** Yo nunca he faltado a la empresa, no tenía ningún motivo por el que faltar, tú eres ese motivo por que el que quiero faltar hoy **-.** La miró con intensidad haciendo que se ruborizara **.-** Además me importa lo que papá piense, realmente quiero pasar todo el día contigo, aunque sea en plan amigos.

 **-** ¿Y Apolo?

 **-** Por mi no hay problema que se quedé aquí, no creo que al dueño le importe.

Ella se rió.

 **-** Esta bien, acepto, déjame avisarle a Hinata que un loco me secuestró y por eso no podre ir a la librería.

* * *

Holiis chicos!

Aquí otro capitulo, ya solo queda uno, espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios!

Si en la noche no puedo subir el capitulo final, mañana les prometo que lo subo!

Adiosito...!


	4. Fulano con el Premio y Yo El Perdedor

Seis semanas, hace seis semanas que Sakura se fue del departamento, lo poco que sé de ella es por Ino, realmente me hace falta, no pensé que la iba a extrañar tanto, extraño su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus besos y abrazos, pero eso va a cambiar, justo en este momento voy en camino hacia la librería con un ramo de flores, necesito que me de otra oportunidad, ojala este ahí.

* * *

Al entrar me topo con Ino en la entrada.

 **-** ¿Naruto? ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?

 **-** Vine a hablar con Sakura, quiero arreglar las cosas.

La rubia lo vio con una ceja alzada.

 **-** ¿Y tú crees que por que vengas con un ramo de flores te va a perdonar asi de fácil?

 **-** No, pero me va a ayudar en algo, necesito recuperarla.

 **-** Ah, ahora si ¿Verdad? Porque la perdiste, ahora que ya no esta contigo sabes que metiste la pata hasta el fondo y quieres recuperarla, yo te lo dije, hablé contigo y no me hiciste caso **-.** Naruto desvío la mirada, Ino lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a verla **.-** No, mírame, hablé contigo para que reaccionarás y no la perdieras, ahora es tarde, tienes que saberlo y resignarte.

 **-** ¿Es tarde? **-.** Ino lo soltó, pero como no respondió a la pregunta Naruto la tomó de la muñeca **.-** ¿Que quieres decir con que ya es tarde?

 **-** Averígualo tu mismo, total tú eres el culpable.

Se zafó de su mano alejándose de ahí, Naruto no supo reaccionar, sintió un mal presentimiento, alzó su mirada y dio gracias a Kami cuando divisó a Sakura cerca de ahí, se acercó con paso decidido, cuando ella lo vio se sorprendió, él le sonrió, pero la mirada de ella cambió, se volvió dura.

 **-** Hola Sakura-chan, disculpa que te moleste en tu hora de trabajo, pero quise venir a hablar contigo de nosotros, estas semanas estuve pensando en todo lo que pasó y se que cometí un error y por eso te perdí, pero porque te perdí me di cuenta lo mucho que me haces falta, quiero recuperarte, mira aquí estoy, en horario laboral, te juro que ya no va a ser igual, voy a cambiar, lo haré por ti.

Naruto alargó la mano para tomársela a Sakura, esta la esquivó, la miro sorprendido.

 **-** Sakura...

 _"Y me robó ese tesoro de duende_

 _Y ahora comprendo el valor"_

 **-** Ya no hay un nosotros Naruto, no podía esperar por ti, no podía esperar a que tu entraras en razón y ver que te equivocaste, seis semanas Naruto, ¿En serio te tomó seis semanas completas darte cuenta de eso? ¿Realmente creíste que durante esas semanas yo me iba a quedar aplastada en mi casa esperando por ti? Yo tengo una vida y un trabajo que amo, no podía simplemente echarme a morir, yo si salí adelante **-.** Sakura suspiró y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo **.-** Ya no siento nada por ti Naruto.

Al rubio se le cayó el mundo a los pies, Sakura, su Sakura ya no sentía nada por él, no podía ser cierto.

 **-** ¿Que? Pero... ¿Estás segura?

 **-** Justo ahorita con tu visita lo estoy confirmando, ya no siento nada por ti.

 **-** Yo... ¿Como?

 **-** Así como tu apareciste en mi vida de repente, también lo hizo él.

"Él" esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza del rubio, así que había un él.

 **-** ¿Pero como es posible? ¿Tan rápido? Sakura por favor, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible pro recuperarte, se que cometí un error, pero ya no mas, te juro con mi vida que voy a cambiar.

 **-** No somos nada, ¿Y sabes? Es lo mas irónico, no somos nada y a pesar de eso desde que me conoció siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba, las veces que tú y yo peleábamos él me escuchaba, me entendía, siempre sacaba tiempo de donde no tenía para mi, a pesar de que no somos nada, a pesar de que se siente atraído por mi y yo estaba contigo, en cambio tú no podías sacar un poquito de tiempo para mi siendo tú novia, no Naruto, esto se acabó.

El celular de Sakura empezó a sonar.

 **-** Alo... Ok... No tranquilo ya estoy lista, ya salgo **-.** Colgó **.-** Lo siento Naruto, pero me están esperando, adiós.

Caminó hacia la salida pasando por el lado del rubio, este estaba en shock, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, en un momento de valentía se giró caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada, cuando iba a cruzar la puerta de vidrio Ino lo retuvo del brazo, la miró dispuesto a reclamarle cuando la vio negando con la cabeza para después con una seña indicarle que viera hacia afuera.

Un Audi negro último modelo estaba aparcado en la orilla frente a la librería, un hombre alto, pelinegro, vestido con un traje azul rey y unos lentes de sol estaba recostado en la puerta del copiloto, cuando Sakura caminó hacia él este sonrió quitándose los lentes, Naruto sintió que todo le dio vueltas, Uchiha Sasuke, el hijo de su jefe, no podía creerlo.

A pesar de que le dolía no quiso perderse ningún detalle, vio cuando él se sacaba dos boletos del saco entregándoselos en la mano a la chica, esta al verlos se emocionó saltándole al cuello abrazándolo para al separarse darle un beso en la mejilla, después este le abrió la puerta del auto, ella se montó, Sasuke dio la vuelta montándose arrancando en el acto.

 **-** ¿Desde...? **-.** Sentía una opresión en el pecho **.-** ¿Desde Cuando?

 **-** La primera vez que Sasuke vino fue hace dos meses mas o menos, vino a comprar unos libros para su mamá, no habían así que Sakura le dijo que se los iba a conseguir, él le entregó una tarjeta con la intención de que lo llamara no solo por los libros, cosa que Sakura no hizo, cuando lo llamó fue porque había encontrado los ejemplares, pero después que Sakura se fue de tu departamento Sasuke empezó a venir mas seguido invitándola a comer, a salir o simplemente se quedaban en la terraza charlando.

Naruto trago un nudo que sentía en la garganta, no lo dejaba articular palabra, aun mantenía la vista fija en la calle.

 **-** ¿Pero tienen algo? ¿Son parejas?

 **-** No, pero cabe decir que Sasuke quiere algo más con Sakura y estoy casi segura que si él le pide que sean novios ella va a aceptar.

El Uzumaki apretó los puños con impotencia, se acercó a un pote de basura, depositó las flores y se fue de ahí sin ni siquiera despedirse de su hermana.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

 _Fui un completo idiota, te perdí por tonto, no entiendo como pude preferir el trabajo sobre ti Sakura, que estúpido soy, ahora él te tiene, me robó ese tesoro se duende._

Tocaron la puerta, Naruto se enderezó en la silla dejando el portarretratos en su lugar, aclarándose la garganta habló.

 **-** Adelante.

 **-** Uzumaki ¿Tienes listo los documentos? **-.** Asintió viendo al pelinegro **.-** Excelente, me gustan los trabajadores eficientes **-.** Alargó la mano tomando los documentos **.-** Ok, bien **-.** Mientras les daba una ojeada **.-** Toma, estos no son tan urgentes, pero si los necesito para el viernes temprano, por cierto, recuerda que el viernes en la noche es la fiesta de beneficencia...

 **-** Buenos días, lamento entrar interrumpiendo pero es que necesito... **-.** El pelinegro lo calló estampándole los papeles en el pecho **.-** Estos documentos **-.** Los vio con mas detalle que el otro **.-** Bien, excelente trabajo Uzumaki.

 **-** Fírmalos de una buena vez Sasuke.

El nombrado se agachó apoyándose en el escritorio del rubio sacándose la pluma del bolsillo del saco.

 **-** Toma **-.** Sasuke le entregó el bolígrafo a Itachi para que también firmara, cuando finalizó este detalló el bolígrafo, era negro con una pequeña plaquita en plateado donde estaban las iníciales "SU" grabadas.

 **-** Lindo bolígrafo ¿Es nuevo verdad?

Sasuke lo sostuvo viéndolo para sonreír con suficiencia guardándoselo nuevamente en el bolsillo.

 **-** Sakura me lo regaló ayer.

 **-** ¡Aleluya! Vamos a ver si como te lo regaló Saku no lo botas como haces con los demás **-.** Se dirigió al rubio **.-** Ya sabes lo que te dije y lo de la fiesta, mas tarde vas a recibir la invitación, pero es para que sepas, la asistencia es obligatoria **-.** Caminó para salir de la oficina **.-** ¿Kakashi ya llegó?

 **-** Claro, por eso vine a buscar los documentos.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara, volvió a recostarse en la silla suspirando, se agarró el tabique de la nariz con molestia.

 _-Sakura me lo regaló ayer._

Hace seis meses él había hablado con Sakura acerca de la relación que tenían y hace cinco meses que ella y Uchiha Sasuke habían formalizado una relación.

La había visto unas cuantas veces en la empresa, estaba radiante, con una sonrisa maravillosa iluminando su rostro, se preguntó si él alguna vez la hizo sonreír de esa manera, es que incluso Sasuke estaba más alegre, lo veía sonreír más que antes, siendo el un hombre que se la pasaba serio, suspiró frustrado, debía asistir a la fiesta pero no quería, lo mas seguro es que Sasuke llevara a Sakura.

* * *

 _"Hay ve y dile que lo odio_

 _Y lo detesto por tener lo que fue mío_

 _Aunque el culpable he sido yo"_

Cuando Naruto la vio se quedó paralizado, venía del brazo de Uchiha Sasuke, que lucia elegante enfundado en su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde jade, pero ella era el centro de atención, traía un vestido largo color verde, con una abertura en el muslo izquierdo, el cabello suelto sobre los hombros en forma de ondas, con unos pequeños mechones sueltos adornándole la cara, poco maquillaje, solo resaltando un poco sus ojos acompañado de un brillo labial, unos pequeños zarcillos que cualquiera diría eran un diminuto diamante, en su cuello reposaba una sencilla cadena de plata con un pequeño colgante de una flor de cerezo de cristal.

Sakura deslumbraba tan sencilla como ella, Naruto se maldijo una y mil veces, fácilmente él pudo haber sido el acompañante de ella esa noche, pero por su idiotez no era él, duraría un par de horas más en la fiesta, se cruzaría apropósito con Uchiha Itachi para que viera que asistió y después se iría, no podría aguantar verlos juntos.

Pero después de ese par horas no pudo irse como quiso, prácticamente fue obligado a quedarse para la subasta de las damas que harían para la recolección de fondos para una fundación que administraba la empresa, la subasta consistía en que las damas de los hombres con más influencia subieran al escenario, les colocaban un precio base y poco a poco iban subiendo el monto hasta que hubiese un solo comprador.

Se colocó entre la multitud de personas aglomeradas frente al escenario, poco a poco las mujeres fueron subiendo a este, todo le parecía aburrido, cuando Uchiha Mikoto se subió al escenario las apuestas no se hicieron esperar, pero rápidamente Fugaku ofreció una desorbitante cantidad de dinero por su esposa que nadie fue capaz de superar, todos silbaron, cuando Naruto iba a empezar a caminar para salir de ahí pensando que Mikoto era la última por ser la esposa del dueño se detuvo al escuchar la voz del presentador.

 **-** Aún nos queda una joven señores, no se vayan que les dejé lo mejor para el final, es toda una joya.

Sakura se detuvo en el centro del escenario, con la mirada alzada y un amago de sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, los silbidos no se hicieron esperar.

 **-** Haruno Sakura **-.** La voz del presentador acalló el alboroto **.-** 26 años, pelirosa de ojos verdes jade, médico de profesión y dueña de la famosa librería "Konoha, El Mundo del Libro" y para los que no lo sepan, es la novia de Uchiha Sasuke.

Los chiflidos se escucharon en el recinto.

 **-** Empecemos con la cantidad de...

 **-** ¡Diez mil yens! **.-** Gritó uno interrumpiendo al presentador.

 **-** ¡Veinte mil!

 **-** ¡Treinta mil!

Las apuestas iban tan deprisa que el presentador no tenia tiempo de nada.

 **-** Doscientos mil yens.

Todos observaron a Uchiha Itachi alzar la mano, este le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Sasuke, cuando este estaba alzando la mano, Naruto alzó la suya en un acto de valentía.

 **-** Cuatrocientos mil yens **-.** _Estoy seguro de tener esa cantidad en el banco, como también lo estoy de darlos sin vacilar por hablar un momento a solas con Sakura._

 **-** Seiscientos mil yens **-.** Un hombre en una fila más adelante levantó la mano.

 **-** Ochocientos mil yens.

 **-** Un millón de yens.

 _Solo me quedaba una oferta y ya, si me superaba hasta ahí llegaría, no_ _tenía_ _tanto dinero en el banco._

 **-** Dos millones de yens **-.** _Ahí esta, era mi última carta, no creo tener más de eso en el banco._

El hombre iba a alzar la mano, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, Uchiha Sasuke habló por encima del ruido.

 **-** Diez millones de yens.

 _Todo quedó en silencio, el hombre de adelante se quedó callado, yo me sentí impotente, había olvidado por completo al Uchiha, obviamente él no iba a dejar que nadie comprara a su novia._

 **-** Diez millones a la una, a las dos, ¡Vendida!

Las personas aplaudieron.

 **-** Esta más que claro que Sasuke no iba a dejar que nadie que no fuera él pasara la noche con la chica.

 _"Que hoy lo considero un enemigo_

 _Lamentando la pérdida en la batalla por tú amor"_

El rubio escuchaba a los hombres hablar mientras se marchaban, se quedó viendo como Sakura bajaba las escaleras del escenario, Sasuke la esperaba al final de estas tendiéndole una mano, cuando bajó el último escalón el pelinegro la tomó de la cintura dándole un beso en la labios siendo correspondido por ella cuando le paso las manos por el cuello.

 _"Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo_

 _Envidioso, egoísta, impulsivo sin control"_

Ron vio la escena con celos y envidia, se giró saliendo del recinto con un humor de perros, era todo lo que iba a soportar por la noche, se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta como Sakura tomaba dominio del beso.

 _"Por creer que yo era el único, que tú amarías que estúpido._

 _Fulano con el premio, y yo el perdedor"_

 **-** ¿Le apetece un baile a mi nueva adquisición?

Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja.

 **-** ¿Nueva adquisición?

El pelinegro rió.

 **-** Te acabé de comprar, hermosa **-.** Susurrándole cerca de los labios.

Sakura se acercó más a él posando sus manos en el cuello del joven.

 **-** ¿Ya terminaste tus asuntos con la empresa? **-.** Le susurró en el oído metiéndole las manos por debajo del saco para pasárselas por encima del pecho sobre la camisa.

 **-** Sakura... **-.** Gruñó en su oído, la agarró de la cintura **.-** Una sola pieza, bailemos una sola canción y nos vamos **-.** La tomó de la mano jalándola hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

 _"Recálcale que no duermo de noche_

 _Imaginando que en el sexo_

 _Él te devora con pasión"_

En undepartamento en una zona lujosa de Tokio un rubio daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliarel sueño.

 **-** Kuzo, debo de estar loco o soy un maldito masoquista para estar pensando en esto, no creo que Sakura ya se le haya entregado.

 **-** Sasuke... **-.** Beso húmedo **.-** La... Clave... Así nunca vamos... Ah... A subir... **-.** Los suspiros no la dejaban hablar.

Sasuke la acorraló en la pared del ascensor que estaba cerca del panel, la mano derecha reposaba en el muslo izquierdo de la joven entre la abertura del vestido, le daba húmedos besos en el cuello y en la boca, con la izquierda colocó la clave en el panel haciendo que el ascensor se moviera de inmediato.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el pelinegro la cargó como a una princesa, al entrar al departamento Sakura tiró los tacones en el sillón mientras pasaban por ahí, Apolo maulló cuando estos pasaron por su lado, la castaña le fue aflojando el nudo de la corbata como podía, al entrar a la habitación la dejó en el piso.

Sakura le pasó las manos por los hombros quitándole el saco, luego terminó de desanudarle la corbata, lentamente bajo la atenta mirada negra fue quitando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, al llegar al último subió las manos por el pecho de Sasuke hasta los hombros quitándosela.

 **-** Joder... Tus manos me queman Sakura.

Empezó a darle besos húmedos en el cuello, pasó sus manos por su espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido, cuando este se deslizó por el cuerpo de Sakura hasta el piso Sasuke echó un paso hacia atrás para verla, la pelirosa se desabrochó el sostén lanzándolo lejos, instintivamente el pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacia sus senos expuestos, los pezones ya estaba ligeramente erectos.

 **-** Vas a hacer que sufra del corazón.

Sakura rió traviesa, se acercó hasta posar sus manos en la correa del pantalón desabrochándola, quitó el botón, bajó el cierre, todo sin quitarle la vista a Sasuke, le bajó el pantalón hasta que la gravedad hizo lo suyo.

Sasuke se quitó como pudo los zapatos y las media mientras llevaba a Sakura hasta la cama acostándola en el medio de esta, se colocó entre sus piernas besándola con pasión.

Dirigió sus manos a los senos de ella, se los apretó rozándole los pezones, bajo su cara hasta los senos, chupándole los pezones.

 **-** ¡Sasuke-kun!

 _"Me falta valentía para admitirle,_

 _Que a tu lado fui un chiquillo_

 _Y su hombría superó"_

Sasuke la penetró de una sola estocada ganándose un gemido de la pelirosa, bajó la mirada topándose con una imagen espectacular, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior en un intento de acallar los gemidos que de igual manera brotaban entre sus labios durante cada estocada.

 **-** Sasukeeh... ¡Ah!

Solo eso bastó para que el joven hombre de negocios aumentara la intensidad de cada penetración haciendo delirar a su novia, ella lo jaló para besarlo con necesidad a la vez que enrollaba sus piernas en la cadera del hombre apretándolo contra ella.

 **-** Joder Sakura... **-.** Se separó de su boca para bajar a su cuello dándole besos y mordidas dejando marcas por su camino, Sakura era suya, había sentido una impotencia cuando vio a aquel rubio tratar de comprarla, estaba loco si creía que él lo dejaría hacer tal cosa.

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrada en el placer que Sasuke la hacia sentir, alzó su cabeza mordiéndole el cuello, Sasuke gimió, faltaba poco, ya empezaba a sentir el nudo en el vientre, necesitaba más de Sasuke para llegar.

 **-** Sasuke... **-.** Abrió los ojos viéndolo, el nombrado estuvo a nada de llegar al orgasmo cuando se topó con esa mirada, sus ojos verdes eran oscuros, ardiendo en deseo, la pupila un poco dilatada, con la simple mirada le pedía más, haciendo caso a su silenciosa suplica este arremetió más rápido, igual él ya sentía que estaba cerca de la liberación, faltaban unas estocadas mas para terminar.

Cuando Sakura sintió que él se movía con más rapidez volvió a cerrar los ojos gimiendo más fuerte.

 **-** Mírame... **-.** Sasuke le pidió tomándola del mentón **.-** Sakura... Mírame...

La pelirosa obedeció abriendo sus ojos, los ojos negros la miraron dejándola sin aliento, con solo esa mirada le prometía la gloria, Sakura jamás había sentido nada comparado con todo lo que Sasuke la hacia sentir hasta con una simple mirada, sintió una estocada que casi la hace cerrar los ojos, pero los mantuvo abiertos, sus manos en su espalda, sus uñas dejando marcas rojas en aquella pálida piel.

Cuando Sakura estaba a nada de llegar al ansiado orgasmo Sasuke le dijo las palabras mas hermosas que pudo haber escuchado, a pesar de que sentía el hormigueo y su cabeza aun estaba en la nebulosa por el reciente orgasmo lo escucho con claridad haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, un par de estocadas más y Sasuke también llegó, se desplomándose sobre el pecho de la pelirosa.

Cuando este hubo calmado su respiración se levantó para no aplastarla con su peso, la miró ansioso, ella le tomó las mejillas, aun mantenían un tono rosado, lo besó dulcemente, con calma, con amor, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por él.

 **-** Yo también te amo Sasuke.

Él sonrió con una emoción inigualable, su sola sonrisa iluminó el cuarto a oscuras.

 **-** Gracias, gracias por todo, por haberme dado una oportunidad a pesar de todo lo que pasó con él Uzumaki, gracias por hacerme tu confidente, por hacerme feliz, por regalarme esas sonrisas que día a día me enamoran más y más de ti, te prometo Haruno Sakura que no te voy a decepcionar, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte sumamente feliz y si llegamos a tener problemas, luchare por ti, eres lo más importante en mi vida, nada se compara contigo, te amo.

La besó sellando su promesa, cuando se separó de su boca salió de ella.

 **-** Dame un break, no se que me haces que siempre termino full agotado.

Ella soltó una risita viéndolo con ojos de gatita traviesa, le iba a decir algo cuando escucharon un maullido, los dos se miraron para después observar la habitación topándose con un par de grandes ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

 **-** ¡Apolo!

El gato gris caminó hasta que estuvo cerca de la cama, de un solo brinco se montó en esta, Sasuke que se había puesto de lado paso una sábana cubriendo el cuerpo de Sakura y el suyo, el gato se sentó mirando con expectación, Sakura se colocó se lado pegando su espalda al pecho de Sasuke.

 **-** Ven pues **-.** Estirando una mano hacia su mascota, este inmediatamente se movió para acurrucarse en el pecho de su dueña **.-** ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que llevaba dentro de la habitación?

Sasuke pasó un brazo rodeando su cintura con posesión, se alzó un poco para ver sobre su hombro al gato.

 **-** No tengo idea, quizás se sintió celoso, pasamos por su lado sin siquiera saludarlo.

 **-** Seguro se sintió ignorado.

Sakura giró su cabeza para besar los labios de su novio.

 **-** Te amo.

 **-** Yo también hermosa.

Y con esa se quedaron dormidos en el acto acompañando al mundo de los sueños al gran gato gris.

* * *

Buenas, aqui les traigo el capitulo fina, espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, dejenme sus comentarios!

Nos vemos!


End file.
